


You Look Good in My Jacket

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Smut, clumsy, leather jacket kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: CSAnon requested… We know sebastian is obsessed with jackets, so maybe we could get a imagine based on the reader wearing his jackets and you can make it fluffy or smutty….or both





	You Look Good in My Jacket

Sebastian was laying on the floor surrounded by clothes from the closet. Exhausted. Unsure of where it could be if not here. He tore apart the closet looking for it. His favorite leather jacket, gone. Missing. Nowhere to be seen. The creaking of the front door pulled him out of his stupor. He knew it was you, so before even getting up to greet you he yelled from his place on the floor, “Babe, have you seen my favorite jacket?”

Following his voice into the bedroom you replied with a loud “hmmm?” in question as you looked around for him. It wasn’t until he started talking again you realized he was in the closet. You sauntered over and leaned in the doorway, arms crossed as you took in the sight before you. Sebastian was sometimes a little dramatic but this? This was something new.

“My jacket. Black. Leather. Silver buttons and zippers. I wear it any chance I get. Ring a –” Sitting up he saw you standing there – in said jacket– his jaw went slack, his eyes wide.

—

Earlier that morning you woke up before him to run errands and pick a few things up before the two of you took off to the airport for your mini vacation. It was a typical chilly fall day so you picked up his jacket on the way out the door. No biggie, you thought as he’d let you wear it before — when you had asked. You loved how the soft and broken in the leather felt, as well as the soft silk lining on the inside, against your body. The smell of him dancing in your nose with every movement you made: rich, earthy, and slightly sweet. The loose threads he would pick at along the cuff when he was nervous. It was comfortable. Home.

—

“This one?” you questioned strutting over to him and offering a hand to help him up. He placed his hand in yours and you started to pull up on him when you felt him pull you the opposite way unexpectedly. You lost your balance and stumbled over a pair of dark jeans lying on the floor, you fell into him hands reaching for his chest to soften the blow. But you missed and ended up hitting your nose on his shoulder as he rolled to his side to protect himself on instinct.

“Oww. Fuck.” you screamed as you brought your right hand to your nose.

There was a tickle in your nose, moving your hand to wiggle it you felt something wet, warm. Pulling your hand back you saw the red liquid upon your hands. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” was muffled by your hands covering your mouth and nose as you quickly got up to run to the bathroom to inspect. Sebastian followed behind as it hit him what was happening. You hopped up on the counter and sat cross legged leaning forward to look into the mirror on the wall, pinching just above your nostrils as you did.

“Lean your head back.” Sebastian said as he came in to help.

“NO!” you raised your voice but softened it as you explained, “that’s an old wives tale, you don’t want the blood dripping back.”

“Speaking from experience are we?” he curiously questioned.

“For your information…” your voice got quiet, “this is far from my first nosebleed.”

“Oh, so all that shit you give me for being a human disaster and really it was you all this time?” he joked. You snorted causing your nose to sting and you hissed.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered in your ear before kissing behind it. “I should have caught you” another kiss a little lower. “And I should have text you about the whereabouts of my jacket, you little thief” another kiss placed to the crook of your neck as he moved the collar of the jacket slightly to bare your skin. You felt the stubble of his beard move against your skin as he smirked into it.

“Let me get this under control then you can get me out of this jacket.” you giggled out.

“Oh, good idea. Don’t need your blood on my jacket for when I kill you later.” he looked at you in the mirror, his chin resting on your shoulder as he spoke, and winked.

–

After about ten minutes you determined it was safe to say your nose was done bleeding. You reached for the faucet to wash your hands clean, Sebastian’s hand on your hips to steady you. After you finished he spun you around and stepped between your legs pulling you in for a heated kiss, pushing up against your nose. You hissed before placing your hands on his cheeks mumbling against his lips “careful of the nose, it still hurts.”

He nodded as he slipped the jacket off you throwing it into the closet, followed by your shirt. “How about I show you how sorry I am darling?” a half hidden cheeky smirk was behind those words as he leaned forward and started kissing down your neck, between your breasts, down your stomach as you lead back slowly. Taking his time with each kiss, letting his lips linger for a moment and using them to trace your skin to the next spot lower. His fingers fumbled with your pants a moment but you made quick work of them after letting out a giggle and an “allow me” and lifted your hips for him to shimmy them down along with your underwear – adding them to the pile.

Sebastian knelt in front of you kissing and playfully nipping as he worked his way up your thighs. Resting your legs on his shoulders he shifted you closer to the edge of the counter. His finger slipping between your folds feeling the slick that had grown there as he took his time undressing you and teasing you. “I bet you would look great in just the jacket..” a soft murmur against most sensitive part your thigh, the stubble tickling, his hot breath washing over you as a dark chuckle emerged making the heat pool inside you even more. He knew what he was doing.

“Oh?” you questioned as his finger rubbed circles on your clit. “You like the idea of me in just the jacket? The warm leather and cool metal of the hardware pressed between us?”

His ministrations stopped, it was as if he malfunctioned. You watched his adam’s apple bob as he gulped twice and regained his composure, pulling away. You whined at the loss of his touch as he quickly popped over the pick up the jacket from the pile and sauntered back over to you. He held it out for you to put on quickly as he tore off his own clothes.

Standing back to take you in his tongue darted out and traced along his bottom lip. You made a show of posing for him – crossing your legs, pulling on the lapels, turning your head and giving him a pouty look.

“God, that is so fucking sexy.” fell from his lips as he stepped a little closer eyes darting over you.

Uncrossing your legs and spreading them apart you reached for his hips to pull him close hard. His hard cock touching the edge of the cold counter, there was a wince and a groan coming from him. You reached down and started stroking him. His hand grabbed at the back of your neck pulling you close for a heated kiss. You whispered against his cheek how badly you needed him in the moment, then proceeded with kissing down his neck. You felt him slide against your folds before pushing in slowly, savoring every moment. Thrusting in and out slowly. Clutching you in his arms and pulling you to his chest, the cool metal of the jackets hardware feeling like ice against his flushed skin.

Hungry kisses, soft nips of skin, hushed whispers of how beautiful you are. You felt as if you were about to fall over the edge, he pulled your hips closer pushing you over, watching your face he thought it was the most beautiful sight he’d seen. Your walls fluttering around him as you came, he followed suit, head buried in the crook of your neck.

–

You both sat there chests heaving, breathing in each others scent, and with a few sloppy kisses later – he rested his forehead on yours and stroked your cheek. “I love you. So much. Steal my jacket anytime. Especially if there is nothing under it.” He took it off of you once again and proceeded to pick you up and carry you to bed for a small nap. Snuggling into your naked form until you both had to get up and finish getting ready for vacation.


End file.
